The Search For Home :::::::::::::::Discontinued
by trom aka silver shot
Summary: It's been discontinued cause of the new compy, i hadn't saved the files, and i don't wanna do every single chapter again. i know i've been warned and threatened by readers not to discontinue, but i'm really really sorry. once again, gomen nasai
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

A/N: I do not own super smash brothers melee  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
The wind blew calmly as a ten-year-old boy was walking down the path of his school with his two friends behind him. "What a boring day." he said silently to himself. "I want to play Super Smash Brothers Melee once I get home." He threw his sweater over his shoulder as he continued walking.  
  
But just as he said Super Smash Brothers Melee, a portal had appeared on the ground where he was just about to step. He didn't see it yet, but both of friends did.  
  
"Watch out!!" they both cried out. But it was too late. He stepped on the portal and a huge ball of light surrounded him. The ball was so bright that people around him couldn't see what was going on except for his two friends.  
  
"What the heck?!" were the last words he said before he vanished completely. When the ball of light faded away, he was gone.  
  
His two friends stood there in shock, not believing that one of their friends had just disappeared all of a sudden.  
  
One of his friends: Whoa. that was like a scene from a SF movie.  
  
The other friend: Willis's gone? I just can't believe what I saw a few seconds ago!  
  
The first one: Do you think we better tell the teachers about this, Stephen?  
  
Stephen: Nah. I bet Willis's still around here somewhere Diego..  
  
Diego: No way! You saw that light! This is not something usual!  
  
Stephen: Oh fine. But where could he be, Diego?  
  
Diego: Let's tell the teachers about it.  
  
Stephen: Okay.  
  
Willis landed gently on the floor with his feet.  
  
"Whoa.. This is incredible guys! But do any of you know where we are?" he asked looking around for his friends but realizing that they are not there.  
  
"Guys? Where are you? Stephen? Diego? Wh-Where am I? What am I doing here? I wonder.. Hmmmm... I can't be in the SSBM (A/N: I'll call it that for now) world, can I?" he wondered. Then some booming sound was heard, shocking Willis.  
  
"For crying out loud what in the world was that?!" he cried  
  
"Welcome, little one," said a voice  
  
"M-m-Master H-h-Hand?" Willis stuttered. "W-w-what a-am I doing h- here?"  
  
"To help us, of course."  
  
"H-h-how?" Willis asked, still surprised(as you can see)(trom: *snickers*) (ahh shut up trom)  
  
"You see, shadows, redeads, and other and Giga Bowser and Mizar(All owners of Jet Force Gemini should know who Mizar is, if u dun he's the last boss of Jet Force Jemini)is leading them and all of them are going to attack. We need you and 12 more kids like you to help us."  
  
He lost his fear, now knowing that it was safe. "When are they attacking?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"But how am I going to help you if I don't have any weapons?"  
  
"Look at your stuff and clothing."  
  
"Huh? *looks at his clothes, folder, and sweater* Cool!!!!!"  
  
Wonder what he was wearing? He had the same clothes as fox except it was green and instead of a folder and a sweater it was a sword and a shield. He also had a reflector shield and a pistol in a belt pocket.  
  
"You can rest at that building or train at the training center," Master Hand said pointing to two buildings  
  
"Okay" Willis replied energetically heading towards the training center.  
  
While he was walking, he looked down and saw that the floor was familiar  
  
"Final Destination" he said under his breath  
  
If you wanna be in this fic, just tell me in a review. Tell me your age, weapon(any kind of weapon), pick two characters you would like to be partnered with.(I took fox and link) and your belongings can turn into weapons if you want to make it like that(dun worry about the weapons, i got it all covered)(trom:surrrrrre). Also tell me what you would like to wear. I'm sorry if it was really bad. This is my first fic! please don't flame me!  
  
P.S. If you can tell me which state you're from, you can. (you don't need to) 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Before I begin, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fic! Thank u everyone! and here are some Japanese words I'm gonna use  
  
hai: yes naze?: why? souka: I see  
  
And Kirbymcool11, can I ask u a question? Why did u take down ask the puffs (I'm not sure if u got my email)? Okay and remember folks, I do not own SSBM. Thank u and enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise!  
  
A teenage (13)girl was quietly walking to her house. Her name was simply known as Miss Lia. And although no one ever noticed or saw, she had a crush on ganondorf. Anyways, getting on to the story, she walked into her house, yadayadayada, "Hi Mom!" that kind of stuff. Anyhoo she turned on her gamecube only finding that it went totally crazy. Suddenly a voice said, "Hello Miss Lia" "O.o wut the heck in the world?". Suddenly her mind just went blank(freaky) and when she woke up, she saw 2 people that was strangely familiar.  
  
"O.o Ganondorf? Roy?  
  
"Thats us" Ganondorf said.  
  
"Oi vey," Miss Lia said 2 herself. "I'm dreaming right? Someone tell me this is a dream!" She pinched herself hard. "OWWWWW! Wait a minute I'm still here? It can't be" But when she looked down, she saw that she was wearing a cape and golden armor. "Cool!  
  
"... Okayyyyyyy so anyways wanna let us show you around?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
While that stuff was happening, another teenage girl (only this one is 16)was gonna plunge into her doom (muahahahahaha). Her name was Kristi Carlson Fernandez. She was also gonna play ssbm, after she did her hwk. Unfortunately for her, she finishes her hwk fast. So she finishes her hwk, yadayadayada, grabs a sandwich, and eats it. Now she plays ssbm. Then the same thing happened with Miss Lia except da "Hello Miss Lia" thing. Instead she saw a big, I mean BIG flash of light in the screen. "O.o What the heck?"  
  
When she woke (she was on the opposite side of Miss Lia) 2 strange yet familiar people met eye to eye.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm" she said looking at them strangely "Is dat really u Samus?"  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"And Marth?" She asked, pointing 2 the other person  
  
"Hai, Naze?" He asked  
  
"Ohhh just curious."  
  
"Souka"  
  
"Show me around?"  
  
"Okay" Samus replied  
  
Another teenage boy was unaware of his fate. That's right folks! 1 of my favorite authors(its true, look at my profile) kirbymcool11! He was just doing the usual teenage boy stuff. u no, cruising on his skateboard, wearing headphones and listening 2 music(if thats not how you are kirbymcool11, aww forget it, lets just call u kirbym, sry if thats not how you are) so he went inside his house to write a new fic, when all of a sudden, it just shut down. He looked confused 2 see what the problem was. The freaky thing is, there was no problem with the wires. "Hmmmmm, I wonder if..." He was cut short by a very bright flash of light, which was so bright he just passed out (I don't even no if that could really happen O.o)  
  
"Ughhhh, where am I?" He said after waking up  
  
"Hi!" There was a kirby standing right next to him.  
  
"O.o Kirby? Y.link?" Looking at his other side.  
  
"Hiya! My name is Y. Link!" Y. link said  
  
"I think I already know."  
  
"Oh *mumbles* party pooper"  
  
"*grins* anyways what am I doing here? and why am I wearing these clothes?" He asked looking down  
  
"ummmmm can we explain later?  
  
"Uhhhhhh... sure I guess"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Exactly 1 min. later, one girl was walking peacefully. Her name is Sophia. (grrrrr I forgot about this, you get to name yourself, too. Sorry!) The teenage girl was walking (as I said) to her friends house.  
  
"Hey ???" Sophia said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"U wanna play?"  
  
"Hold on, I gotta eat first."  
  
"Okay I'll just play practice mode till u get back"  
  
"K"  
  
So she turned on the gamecube. When she did though, she found out that something was wrong. It went completely ballistic. It was doing the opening theme until it went blank. Nothing was on the tv except final destination. She tried 2 turn it off, but, DUN DUN DUN, the power switch wouldn't work! "What the heck????!!!!!!!" Was her last few words.  
  
"Hey Sophia! I finished ea....... Sophia? Where the bloody heck are you?????" ??? said  
  
"Where the.." She said after waking up, "*looking down* A red kimono?? Man! My mom could never afford this!  
  
"O.o okayyyyyy" Said someone(not telling u)  
  
"O.O zelda?"  
  
"pika! pika pika pika pika!(Hey! don't forget about me!)"  
  
"*gasps* a pikachu! ^_^" Sophia said.  
  
"pika, pika pika"(Yup, that's me)  
  
"Cool a fire whip"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Definatly!"  
  
"Cool, lets go"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You know, give you a tour"  
  
"Oh, of course"  
  
"pika pika pika!"(then lets go!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahahahaha I copied my sister! *notices you* oh, well anyways that's all the reviews I had. Remember, there's 7 spots left with only 14 more characters! Here they are!(I added 1 already, but she doesn't come out until chapter 4(no, its not u a touch of everything)  
  
Mario  
  
Peach  
  
Bowser  
  
Ness  
  
C.F. (Captain Falcon)  
  
DK  
  
Luigi  
  
Pichu  
  
Jigglypuff  
  
Dr. Mario  
  
Falco  
  
Mewtwo  
  
Mr. Game and watch  
  
And Shiek(I'm just gonna put zelda and shiek apart this fic)  
  
So until next time, ja ne(good bye)  
  
~trom aka silver shot 


	3. Chapter 3: a slightly touching reunion

Hey! sorry for the long wait. It seems 2 people (glares at emperor me and hunter prime) wouldn't review. (I'm not really Japanese, so I'm going to make Marth and Roy speak English from now on.) Oh and you know the girl I talked about in the previous chapter? She's gonna appear on this chapter instead ( due to the fact that not many people reviewed). Oh, and I'm gonna start making u guys appear in different places. Sorry to Dan, too. I couldn't add u because someone already took Pichu. But you can be added in the next chapter if you tell me another character. And please don't ask about the title. I re-edited the story because my sister and Joe_Rikina said that abbreviating the words wasn't a good idea. Remember, I'm just a beginner. Anyhow, back to the story!  
  
trom: finally  
  
me: shut up trom, that wasn't even long  
  
trom: whatever  
  
And remember people I do not own ssbm or ssb. All I own is this fic and Trom  
  
trom: HEY!  
  
me: wut? I do ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chp:3 A Slightly Touching Reunion  
  
A 15 year old was cruising the street. His name was Hatsuhiko, but he preferred Hiko instead. Very glad that school was over for the day, he found himself sitting at his table in his house eating a sandwich.( I dunno, I like sandwiches) turns on gamecube and a portal thingamabob comes out. He said "Hm this is interesting" and went in. (hehehe I just felt nice on him. don't I feel evil for the rest of you? muahahahahahaha) Anyways, he lightly touched the floor and studied the ground.  
  
Hiko: "Hmmm pokemon stadium huh? Interesting. Hm? wut the?"  
  
He looked down to see a pichu tugging on his pants. Pi! pi pi pi pichu(Hi! my name is pichu!). It jumped out of the way. Confused Hiko looked up. There he saw Shiek "Hello there" "Wuts ur name kid?"  
  
"Ha..... Hiko, my name is Hiko" he said. He didn't want them to know his real name if it was some kind of illusion or something. "pichu pi? PI!( Hiko huh? Shiek!) , he suddenly exclaimed looking at his watch (don't ask)  
  
Pichu: pichu pi pi pichu pi pi pi? (Shouldn't we be getting back by now?)  
  
Shiek: "Hm?" she said "Oh yeah, yo Hiko, was it? we got to go now, want to tag along?  
  
"Sure!" he replied. (Sorry, I dunno if u a boy or girl, my bad if your a girl)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl was cruising down the lane. (it wouldn't hurt to tell me your age would it?) Her name was Zephyr (you don't need to put a last name, a first name is all that is needed) and she went home, ate a sandwich (sandwiches are popular these days aren't they?) and turned on her gamecube. The minute she did, a portal on the floor (she was sitting down) appeared. When she landed on a floor, it made a bit of a shockwave.  
  
"Ouch! My butt!" she yelled, rubbing her butt.  
  
"Hello" Someone said through her mind. "Mewtwo?" "Yes, it is me." "*exhales fire* don't forget about me," a certain "Bowser" said. "Now that she's here, we should get going now Mewtwo." Bowser added. Mewtwo nodded as if to say yes, we should. Of course, Zephyr tagged along, staying by Mewtwo's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whew! Thats a whole lot of training with you guys!" He said to Fox and Link(obviously he had met up with them). But for some reason, he looked sad and lonely. They both noticed this. "What's wrong Willis?" they asked. "It's just that my sister isn't here to see this" He replied. Link and Fox looked at each other. "Does your sisters name happen to be Mika?" Link asked. Willis jumped up, shocked. "How'd you know my sister's name?" "Oooooooh lucky guess I guess" He secretly smiled at Fox. "Hehehe, Fox muttered "Boy is he in for a surprise" "I'm pooped from all that training, let's go to the hotel" "Fine by us" they both said.  
  
After checking out a room chosen by Fox and Link ("Just let us Willis you'll be in for a surprise" was the comment that convinced Willis to let them check out a room(He always did like surprises) they went inside their room. He noticed that there were 7 beds in this room, but he also noticed that 4 were occupied. When he saw that person, he almost died because of shock.  
  
"Mika????!!!!!!"  
  
"Willis?"  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. There sitting at the edge of her bed was his sister reading a book. She was wearing a Yoshi costume with a parka under it. Beside her was a mallet that shoots out eggs instead of ice. Fox sniggered "We told u it would be a suprise" "Wha... uh....eh.....NAN I?????" (To find out what nani means, look at the previous chapter) Willis exclaimed. The other three beds were occupied by Yoshi, Nana and Popo. "Hiya!" all three said. "Wha? You can talk?" he pointed at Yoshi. "DUH" Yoshi replied. "Its bedtime for you mister" Mika said. "It's past 9" "Uhhhhh Mika?" Nana asked. "Yeah?" "There is no time in our world." "Oh" "HAH! IN YOUR FACE!" Willis said. "Well you still have to do your homework." "No I don't, see?" he showed her his shield. "My folder turned into a shield." "Darn" "Well I'm tired. See you tomorrow." With that said, he jumped into a bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of the chapter. You can still join if you want to. Here's the list of characters you can still choose from:  
  
Mario  
  
Peach  
  
C.F.  
  
Luigi  
  
Jigglypuff  
  
Dr. Mario  
  
Falco  
  
and  
  
Mr. G&W  
  
So until the next chapter, ja ne!  
  
~trom aka silver shot 


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Home

I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY sorry that I haven't updated in a very very long time. well here we go!!!!! u can still be in the story if u like. oh and I forgot to mention to tell me ur gender well thank u. bye bye.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own SSBM. I only own this fic and trom.

Chapter 4: Transport to the real world  
  
After Willis woke up, he ate breakfast, did some training with other people when an alarm sounded with Master Hand's voice saying "ALL REPORT TO THE LOBBY OF THE HOTEL NOW!" everyone rushed up to the hotel. He saw some new faces he had not seen before. There was a boy with spiky red hair with blue eyes with a keyblade he had never seen before. Willis did have Kingdom Hearts, but this one had a heart as a handle. On one side of the rod, there was a giant half heart and six other smaller diagonal half hearts(three on each side) like this if you looked at it strait l/. On the other side close to the handle, there was a thin circular prism attached to the rod with lots of spikes around it. The key (the square or rectangle at the top side) had a heart in the middle and at the side of the key that was not connected to the rod there is a curved blade. The top of the rod was curved and then there is a diamond on the curved part(thanks to Playmer for this information). He was wearing a coat with black shoes and pants and a necklace. Behind him was Mr. G&W and Dr. Mario. Willis realized him at once.  
  
"Hey Playmer"  
  
"Sup" he replied.  
  
"Nothing much" said Willis "Cool Keyblade"  
  
"Thanks, want to see its other forms?"  
  
"Huh?" Willis stared at him thinking of what he meant. But Playmer showed him. He pushed 3 buttons, which changed from a rifle, a katana(a long and thick japenese sword) and a pistol. Then he pushed another button(so many buttons) and it changed back to a keyblade.  
  
Then Willis looked around. He saw a girl who was ....... catlike? How do I know? Well...... she had cat ears and tail so thats how I know. She also wore a black t-shirt and pants, a jean jacket, black hair, dark blue eyes, and black boot. Peach and Falco were behind her, but he noticed he glanced at Marth constantly. There was another person with a black cape with a bandana and nothing unusal. He saw that Mario and Luigi were tagged along with him.  
  
"Uh... hi" Willis said to the 2 other people. "My name is Willis, what's yours?"  
  
"Hello, my name is arisasora. Do you know what the heck is going on here?" said the catlike girl.  
  
"My name is (beep)(not important, don't worry) but u can call me x-smasher"

"ok"  
  
But Master hand looked serious (or so it seemed. You can't really tell if it's only a hand. lol)  
  
"Looks like I've got bad news. It seems that they have attacked more earlier than expected. And instead of attacking here, there attacking at the real world!"(dun dun dun) Master hand said." And there's more, we only have 3 transporters so only 3 of our people and their partners can go. Anyone want to volenteer?  
  
Everyone wanted to do it, but Willis, Playmer, and Mika were the first ones to volenteer.  
  
"Okay, we'll stay and guard the mansion and you three go ahead. We'll try to make more transporters to help you. But in the meantime, good luck" Master Hand said. Then in a flash they were gone.  
  
eh, I know this is short, but this is all I can think of so far, anyway only one pair left. whoever wants c.f. and jigglypuff as their partner, plz review. I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future.  
  
So until the next chapter  
  
Ja ne!  
  
(hey! trom hasn't been here all chapter. I wonder where he is? evil grin)  
  
In some closet thingy  
  
(you see trom tied to a chair with his mouth covered and banging loudly at the door)  
  
trom aka silver shot


End file.
